Life Is Sometimes Perfect
by Mikaela Rose Malfoy
Summary: Chapters 15 is up!Sydney wins a trip to the Bahamas on a cruise ship she decides to take vaughn,weiss,bridget,francie,will and bridget's troubled sister claire.things of course always go wrong.just read,enjoy and please review.
1. Chapter 1

Authors' Notes: Set somewhere between Some Things Are Not Always As They Seem and The   
Future Holds Everything For You. It's fluffy not really any action Syd and Vaughn aren't   
engaged yet but are of course living together.  
Summary:Syd, Vaughn, Bridget, Eric, Francie and Will are all going on a cruise to the   
Bahamas.For a bit of fun in the sun and a bit of romance but will anything go wrong   
probably but you'll just have to wait and find out.  
Couples:S/V, B/We, F/Wi and I/J  
Category:Romance/Action/Adventure  
Rating:PG  
Disclaimer:None of the show's characters belong to me they belong to JJ Abrams.Bridget and   
whoever else doesn't belong to the show belongs to me.  
  
Life Is Sometimes Perfect  
by:sydney-megan-bristow(Lil)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
You see Sydney sitting on the couch in her apartment looking through the newspaper Vaughn   
comes out of the kitchen with two plates. He places one on the table beside her and then   
sits down beside her and grabs the sports section.  
  
She smiles at him and he smiles back she snuggles up to him and he puts his arm around her   
shoulders."So when are we having that dinner with your parents?"he asks.  
  
"Tomorrow night," Sydney says. She snuggles more into his side and he smiles into her   
hair. She stares down the page and sees something interesting. It's a competition for a   
trip for seven people. She reaches over and picks up the phone. And dials the   
number."Sydney Bristow."She says her number and everything and then shuts the phone.  
  
Vaughn looks at her in surprise"what was that all about?"he asks.  
  
She looks at him"a trip to the Bahamas for seven," she says.  
  
Vaughn nods and then kisses her on the forehead"when will you know?"he asks.  
  
"Tomorrow morning because I think we need a holiday," she says.  
  
"I agree," Vaughn says. He kisses her on the lips and then they go back to reading their   
newspapers. Then there comes a knock to the door Sydney groans. She gets up from her   
comfortable position and goes to the door.  
  
She opens it and there's Bridget and Eric she smiles at the two of them and they come in   
she takes their coats."Hey Mike," Eric says.  
  
"Hey Eric Bridget," he says.  
  
They come in and sit down and Sydney goes back to leaning against Vaughn but she's let the   
paper drop on the floor."So what brings you to this side of town?"Sydney asks.  
  
Eric and Bridget look at each other"can't we just come see you two because you're our   
friends?"Eric asks.  
  
"What do you what?"Vaughn asks looking at Eric.  
  
"We might as well tell them," Eric says.  
  
Bridget nods and she smiles at Sydney"do you remember my sister Claire?"she asks.  
  
"Yes she was four years younger than you were she ran away from home when she was   
sixteen if I remember," Sydney says.  
  
"Yes well she's come back to town mom doesn't want to deal with her she's apparently   
pregnant and doesn't know who the father is," Bridget says."So mom wants us to go out   
with her tonight."  
  
"And you want us to come right?"Sydney asks.  
  
"If you would she use to adore you and Francie maybe get her and Will to come too?"  
she asks.  
  
Sydney nods her head"all right we'll come, "she says.  
  
They leave a while later after talking Sydney looks at Vaughn and he shakes his head   
she grabs the phone and dial's Francie's number."Hi Francie it's Syd," she says.  
  
They talked for more than a half an hour Vaughn looks at Sydney once she hangs up she   
snuggles into him."So tell me about Claire," he says.  
  
Sydney looks at him surprise and then nods her head"well she's four years younger   
than Bridget while Bridget has brown hair Claire has blonde. They are complete   
opposites I mean it's pretty much like night and day. She was a great kid loved to   
play sports, loved to read books," Sydney says. Then she sighs"then their parents got   
divorced and everything went to hell from there. She started drinking, taking drugs   
having unsafe sex. She ran away from home when she was sixteen."  
  
Vaughn shakes his head"sounds like a messed up girl," he says.  
  
Sydney nods her head"she never use to be she loved to hang around with us and I   
remember when their parents did get divorced about six months later she called Bridget   
and asked her to come get her, "Sydney says."I went with her you have no idea the   
state she was in Vaughn she had been raped and everything it was horrible. We haven't   
seen her in nine years."  
  
Vaughn wraps his arms tighter around her and she cries into his shoulder she cries   
herself to sleep.  
  
That night you see her getting ready in front of the mirror Vaughn is behind her in   
a suit looking gorgeous as usual. Sydney stands up and has a red strappy dress on with   
her hair up in a french braid. He hands her, her bag and she smiles.  
  
They leave the house.  
  
***  
  
You see them find a parking space at the restaurant and they go inside and are met   
by the host."Good evening sir ma'am," he says."Name?"  
  
"Weiss," Sydney says.  
  
"Ah yes three of you're party are already here," he says. He leads them over to a table   
where Bridget, Eric and a girl are sitting.  
  
"Sydney so glad you could make it," Bridget says smiling.  
  
"Good to be here," Sydney says.  
  
The girl looks up at her and smiles she stands up"Sydney," she says. She goes and   
hugs her"I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too Claire," Sydney says.  
  
They hugged again and Claire looked Vaughn up and down"ooh who's this hunk?"she   
asks."Hi I'm Claire Thompson."  
  
Sydney grabs Vaughn's arm"this is Michael Vaughn my boyfriend," Sydney says.  
  
They shake hands and Sydney gets them to sit down"Eric," Vaughn says.  
  
"Michael," he says."Syd."  
  
"Eric," she says. She looks over at Bridget and goes to sit down beside her.  
  
"You'd better keep Vaughn away from my sister she's about ready to go for anyone,"   
Bridget says.  
  
Sydney nods and sees Claire start edging her way towards Vaughn Sydney goes back   
round the other side and sits down. Vaughn leans over"she scares me," he whispers   
in her ear.  
  
"Mm don't worry she scares me too," Sydney says.  
  
She captures his lips with hers and gives him a searing kiss"so are Francie and Will   
coming tonight?"Bridget asks.  
  
Sydney pulls away and glares at her"yes they are," Sydney says. She looks at Claire   
who is now sitting beside her."So how far along are you?"  
  
Claire looks at her in surprise"six months," she says.  
  
Sydney nods her head and smiles"a new life is a beautiful thing," she says.  
  
"That it is," Claire says."So are you and Michael going to have kids?"  
  
Vaughn nearly choked on his water Sydney rubbed his back when he started coughing he   
looks at her with thanks in his eyes.  
  
She smiles and returns her hand to his leg"we haven't talked about it we aren't   
even engaged yet," Sydney says.  
  
"You're not," Claire says. Sydney shakes her head"oh thought you would have been."  
  
Francie and Will came over and Claire stood up and hugged them both Sydney looks over   
at Bridget and shakes her head.  
  
A while later they were just sitting there they had, had the main meal and were now   
just talking. The music started and you saw couples getting up and going onto the   
dance floor. Vaughn noticed this. He looks at Sydney and kisses her."Would you like   
to dance?"he asks.  
  
She looks at him and smiles"yes," she says.  
  
He takes her hand and they go to the dance floor it was a slow song he wraps his   
arms around her waist and she wraps hers around his neck."You look beautiful   
tonight," he says.  
  
She smiles at him"you look quite gorgeous yourself Mr.Vaughn," she says.  
  
He leans down and kisses her"what do you say we leave?"he asks.  
  
She nods her head and he smiles they go back to the table and say their good   
nights and leave. They get home and fall into bed.  
  
***  
  
The next morning you see them tangled up in the sheets the phone rings by Sydney's   
head and she picks it up."Hello," she says.  
  
"Hi is this Sydney Bristow?"the man asks.  
  
"Yes this is she," Sydney says.  
  
"I would like to congratulate you on winning the seven tickets for the cruise on   
the cruise boat The Princess to the Bahamas," the man says.  
  
"Aaah you're joking that's so great thankyou," she says. She puts the phone down after   
getting the details. Michael wakes up and looks at her.  
  
"What's wrong?"he asks.  
  
"I won the tickets," she says."For the cruise to the Bahamas."  
  
He looks at her with a smile on his face and he hugs her....  
  
To be continued...  
  
What will happen next? Wait and find out.  
  
Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
Life Is Sometimes Perfect  
by:sydney_megan_bristow(Lil)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
You see Sydney in the kitchen making breakfast when Vaughn comes out of the room he smiles  
at her and she smiles back.He sits down at the kitchen table"so when do we leave on this  
cruise?"he asks.  
  
She looks at him and sets a plate of pancakes down in front of him he smiles"we leave in  
exactly two weeks,"Sydney says.  
  
He nods his head"so who's going with us?"Vaughn asks.  
  
Sydney looks over at him and smiles"what makes you think you're coming along?"she asks  
teasingly.  
  
He takes her in his arms"would you be able to live without me on that cruise?"he asks.  
  
She thought about it and shakes her head"no,"she says."Well I thought about taking  
you,Francie,Will,Eric,Bridget and I don't know who will be the seventh."  
  
He nods his head and lets her up"it will probably be Claire hey?"he asks.  
  
Sydney looks at him from where she's standing at the sink"why do you say that?"  
she asks.  
  
Vaughn looks at her and he tilts his head to the side and she just smiles"okay I was  
thinking about taking her nobody wants her around anyway,"Sydney says.  
  
He nods and then the phone rings and Vaughn picks it up"hello,"he says.  
  
"Hi Michael it's Francie can I please talk to Syd?"she asks.  
  
"Sure here she is,"he says."For you."He hands Sydney the phone and she puts it to  
her ear.  
  
"Hi Francie,"she says.  
  
"So did you win the tickets?"she asks.  
  
"Yes,"Sydney says."We leave in two weeks today."  
  
"Oh goody you,Bridget and I must go shopping,"Francie says.  
  
Sydney smiles at Vaughn and then shakes her head he smiles back at her and she goes  
over and he puts his arm around her waist.She leans her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You okay?"he asks.  
  
She nods her head and he kisses her on the forehead"all right Francie I'll phone  
Bridget now,"Sydney says.  
  
"Great bye,"Francie says.  
  
Sydney shakes her head"bye,"Sydney says.She shuts the phone and looks at Michael and  
then dials Bridget's number."Hi Eric it's Syd can I please speak to Bridget."  
  
"Sure,"he says.  
  
"Hi Syd,"Bridget says.  
  
"Hey I won those tickets on that cruise and Francie wants us to go shopping with her  
today,"Sydney says."You and Claire since she's coming."  
  
"All right,"Bridget says laughing."I'll see you two later at the mall at 1."  
  
"All right,"Sydney says.She shuts the phone and looks at Vaughn"how did I end up  
with such weird friends?"  
  
He shrugs.  
  
***  
  
A while later you see Bridget,Sydney,Francie and Claire at the mall they are looking  
around for clothes and whatever and already have quite a few bags."So where too now?"  
Bridget asks.  
  
"The swimsuit shop I need a new one,"Sydney says.  
  
They headed in that direction and went into the shop Sydney went around looking and  
found the perfect bikini."Wow you do want to keep Vaughn alive right?"Bridget asks.  
  
"Yes,"Sydney says smiling.She walks over to the counter and buys the bikini and then  
they leave the shop."So where too now?"  
  
"How about lunch?"Claire asks.  
  
They all nod their heads and they find a nice little restaurant and they order their  
food and drinks.Claire looks at all of them sitting in silence."So what have you all  
got planned for this weekend?"she asks.  
  
"Nothing,"they all say.  
  
She nods and then they start talking about the cruise and Claire is watching whatever  
Sydney is doing.Then Syd's cell phone rings"hello,"she says.  
  
"Hey Syd it's Vaughn,"he says.  
  
"Hey you,"she says.  
  
You see him smile"you're mother called earlier she and your dad are coming over at 6  
instead of 7,"he says.  
  
"Okay I'll finish up here and come home,"Sydney says.  
  
"All right see you in a little while,"Vaughn says."I love you."  
  
"I love you too,"she says.  
  
She shuts her phone and smiles at everyone"and what was that all about?"Bridget asks.  
  
Sydney looks at her"my parents are coming over earlier that's all,"Sydney says.  
  
"Oh,"they says.  
  
Then you see Sydney get home and opens the door Eric is sitting in the kitchen she smiles  
and Bridget follows her in and shuts the door.  
  
"Hey Eric,"Sydney says.  
  
"Hey Syd,"he says."Hi honey."  
  
"Hi Eric,"Bridget says.  
  
She kisses him and Sydney goes over and puts her arms around Michael's waist"are you  
okay?"she asks.  
  
"Yes why wouldn't I be?"he asks.  
  
"No you just look worried,"she says.  
  
He turns around and wraps his arms around her and smiles he strokes her hair away from  
her face."I'm okay,"he says.  
  
"Good,"she says.  
  
He looks around for her bags"buy anything interesting?"he asks.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see,"she says.  
  
The doorbell rang and she went to get it she opens it to find Jack and Irina standing  
there she smiles at the two of them."Hello daddy mom,"she says.  
  
"Sydney,"Irina says.She hugs her daughter and so does Jack.  
  
They come into the house and see Bridget setting the table and Eric sitting there talking  
to Michael."Hi Jack hi Irina,"Michael says.  
  
"Vaughn,"Jack says.  
  
"Michael,"Irina says.  
  
They all look at each other and smile.  
  
***  
  
Two weeks later you see them at the docks there's a beautiful big cruise ship docked and  
you see people going onboard and people saying goodbye.  
  
Irina and Jack are there to see them all off"so do you all have everything you need?"  
Jack asks.  
  
"Yes dad,"Sydney says.  
  
She hugs him tightly and then hugs her mother"we'll be fine you'll see us in a couple  
of weeks,"Sydney says.  
  
Everybody says goodbye to each other and then they all head onboard"do you think they'll  
be okay?"Jack asks.  
  
Irina looks at him and puts her around him"yes they'll be fine,"she says.  
  
Then you see some guys going onboard they show the people on board their tickets and come  
on and you see them in their cabins.One man takes out a gun and a few others take out  
explosives."When do we go ahead?"one of the men ask.  
  
"Two days from now,"the leader says.  
  
Back to Jack and Irina"what could possibly go wrong,"Irina says.  
  
Jack looks at her and smiles she smiles back you see Sydney and Vaughn in their cabin   
checking the place out."Come on I think the ship's about to leave we'd better go wave,"  
Vaughn says.  
  
"Right,"Sydney says.They leave the room and are met by the others they go up on deck  
and as the boat starts moving they all wave at Jack and Irina."I think this will be a  
fantastic vacation."  
  
Vaughn smiles at her and she smiles back"I agree with you,"he says."I think this is all  
we need no CIA,no nothing."  
  
She nods her head you see them head away from the rail one of the men from the group  
with the guns watches them go.He heads over to the leader."What's wrong?"the leader asks.  
  
The man leans over"we have CIA agents onboard,"he says.  
  
"Who?"the leader asks.  
  
"Those two over there,"the man says.  
  
The leader nods and sees Vaughn and Sydney"all right they'll be no problem,"he says.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Okay so what's up with these guys guess you'll have to wait and find out.  
  
Please review and thankyou to all who have. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
Life Is Sometimes Perfect  
by:sydney_megan_bristow(Lil)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
You see Sydney and Bridget lying on the deck chairs Sydney is just lying there and Bridget  
is reading a novel.Bridget looks at Syd and shakes her head."Vaughn is going to drop down  
dead when he sees what you're wearing,"she says.  
  
Sydney takes her sunglasses off and stares at her friend and she shrugs"I know but he'll  
still love it,"she says.  
  
Bridget smiles at her then you see Vaughn and Eric come out on deck in their boxers you  
see the girls are now dangling their feet in the swimming pool.Vaughn stops dead in his  
tracks when he sees what Sydney's wearing."Are you okay man?"Eric asks.  
  
Vaughn looks at him and nods his head he smiles and then walks over to the girls and  
he looks down at Sydney and she looks back."What?"she asks.  
  
"That's quite a bikini you have on,"he says.She looks down and then smiles at him he  
holds his hand out to her.She takes it and he helps her get up he twirls her around  
and she smiles."Beautiful as usual."  
  
She smiles at him and kisses him they pull back and then she dives into the swimming  
pool splashing him with water he glares at her when she surfaces.But she just smiles  
sweetly at him and he shakes his head he dives in after her."Come here Syd,"he says.  
  
"No,"she says."I don't trust you."  
  
He just smiles and he keeps edging towards her she glares at him"oh come on Syd I  
promise I won't do anything to you,"he says.  
  
"No stay away,"she says.  
  
He got her into a corner and started tickling her"are you going to say sorry for splashing  
me?"he asks.  
  
"No,"she says between laughing.  
  
You see Bridget and Eric just staring at the two of them"those two are crazy,"Eric says.  
  
Bridget smiles and puts her arm around his waist they are standing quite close to the  
edge of the pool she then pushes Eric in.And he comes up spluttering"Syd you're friend  
is horrible,"he says.  
  
Sydney looks over and starts laughing and so does Vaughn he just turns and glares at them  
but they just laugh harder."Sorry Eric,"Bridget says.  
  
"Sure you are,"he grumbles.  
  
She holds out her hand to him and he takes but instead of helping himself out he pulls  
her in.She glares at him when he's standing outside of the pool.He's laughing"you are  
so going to pay for that,"she says.  
  
She gets out of the pool and heads over to the deck chair and sits down in a huff.Sydney  
and Vaughn just shake their heads."You okay?"Vaughn asks.  
  
"Yes I'm fine why?"Sydney asks.  
  
"Just wondering you said you weren't feeling well this morning,"he says.  
  
Sydney smiles at him"I'm fine,"she says.  
  
He nods his head and kisses her on the cheek they get out of the pool and Sydney goes  
back over to the deck chair.She looks at Bridget who is now lying back and you see  
Claire sitting on the deck chair beside her."Hey Syd,"she says.  
  
"Hey Claire is she okay I mean they were both just playing around,"Sydney says.  
  
Bridget turns over and she has tears in her eyes"I'll leave,"Claire says.She stands up  
and goes over to the bar.  
  
Sydney stares at Bridget"do you remember my twin sister?"she asks.  
  
"Yes vaguely her name was Bronwyn you two were almost identical oh god she died when  
she fell into the pool and broke her neck that was ten years ago,"Sydney says.  
  
Bridget nods her head Eric comes over with Vaughn and looks at the two of them"what's  
wrong?"Eric asks.  
  
Sydney stood up and grabbed her towel,her bag and put on her shorts and then grabbed  
Vaughn's hand."Come on we'll be with Claire if you need us,"she says.  
  
Bridget nods and she starts explaining to Eric.  
  
"Ten years ago my twin sister Bronwyn hosted a party at our house a pool party you  
can ask Syd it was like one of the biggest parties of the year,"Bridget says."We were  
all outside and my sister was by the pool just in fun a guy pushed her into the   
swimming pool she hit her head and broke her neck.I was sitting on the wall and I   
watched my sister die."  
  
Eric looks down and shakes his head"why haven't you ever told me this?"he asks.  
  
Bridget looks at him"it's hard for me to talk about she was my best friend apart from  
Sydney I couldn't handle her death I saw a psychologist for months afterwards but it  
didn't help she was gone.And nothing could bring her back,"she says.  
  
Eric nods his head and puts his arms around her.  
  
Sydney smiles from where she's sitting on the stool at the bar she is also sort of  
watching Claire who is flirting with one of the guys with the guns.She shakes her  
head and looks at Vaughn.His hand is lying on hers on the counter she strokes it  
"are you okay?"she asks.  
  
He looks at her and nods his head"I'm fine,"he says.   
  
***  
  
You see Sydney getting ready for dinner she has a light blue dress on Michael comes  
out and has a tux on.She looks at him and smiles"you look handsome tonight,"she says.  
  
He smiles down at her and she smiles back he goes over to his bag and pulls out a box  
it's wrapped in nice paper he hands it to her.She looks at him strangely"a beautiful  
gift for a beautiful lady,"he says.  
  
She smiles at him and unwraps the paper and opens the box she lifts up the cotton  
wool and smiles at what she sees.It's a gold heart shaped pendant on a chain."Vaughn  
you shouldn't have it's beautiful,"she says.  
  
Her hair is down she hands the necklace to him and moves her hair he clips it behind  
and she lets her hair fall."Beautiful,"he says.  
  
She smiles at him and leans over and kisses him"I love you,"she says.  
  
"I love you too,"he says.  
  
Then there comes a knock to the door"come in,"Sydney says.  
  
Francie and Will do followed by Eric,Bridget and Claire"you two ready to go to dinner?"  
Will asks.  
  
"Yes just about,"Vaughn says.  
  
He puts his jacket on and Sydney stands up and hands her,her shawl she smiles at him  
"shall we?"he asks.She nods he holds out his arm and she takes it.They leave the  
room.Followed by the others.  
  
You see them all sit down at the table which they would be sharing with another couple  
with their two teenager grandchildren.Vaughn pulls out the chair for Sydney and she sits   
down and then he pulls out one for himself and sits down.  
  
"Such a gentleman,"the old woman says looking at her husband but he was looking at all  
the other woman onboard.  
  
The two grandchildren were a brother and sister the grandmother's name was Nicole,the  
grandfathers was Henry,the grandaughter was Rebecca and the grandson was Kevin as it  
turned out.  
  
"That's a nice necklace you have on,"Rebecca says.  
  
"Thankyou Rebecca Michael gave it to me just tonight,"Sydney says.  
  
Vaughn smiles at her and kisses her on the cheek they get served their first course  
which is soup.Then there next course you can either have a rump steak or chicken.  
And for dessert chocolate mousse cheesecake.  
  
Sydney was watching everyone around her Vaughn takes her hand and brings it up to her  
lips"so when are you two getting married?"Rebecca asks.  
  
Sydney looks at her in shock"we aren't engaged,"she says.  
  
"Yet anyway,"Vaughn says.  
  
Sydney looks at him and smiles then a few minutes later a band came up on the stage  
she smiles"would you do me the honour of dancing with me?"Vaughn asks.  
  
"Yes,"Sydney says.  
  
He takes her hand and they head to the dancefloor he puts his arms around her waist  
and she puts hers around his neck."I'm glad you won this cruise,"he says.  
  
Sydney smiles at him"so am I,"she says.  
  
***  
  
Then you see the men with guns standing in the corner"we're going ahead tonight,"  
the leader says."We can't take any chances."  
  
"Yes sir,"a man says.  
  
They have their guns at the ready and they come into the room they shoot at anything  
that aren't any people."Everyone get down right now,"the leader says."And you won't  
get hurt."  
  
Everyone got down on the floor....  
  
To be continued...  
  
What will happen next will everyone be okay.  
  
Well we'll have to wait and see  
  
Please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
Life Is Sometimes Perfect  
by:sydney-megan-bristow(Lil)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
You see Sydney,Vaughn,Bridget and Eric sitting on the floor with Claire,Will and Francie  
a little way off.Vaughn is watching the man pointing the gun at them.He looks at Sydney  
and she shakes her head.He takes her hand she smiles at him.  
  
The leader comes in and looks at all of the people"now I'm not going to hurt you,"he  
says.They all look scared"I want two people to step forward heiress Franchesca Limpera  
and CIA agent Sydney Bristow."  
  
Sydney looks at Vaughn in shock"you can't go,"he says."He knows your CIA he will kill  
you."Then a little girl stood up and went to them.Sydney's eyes went wide Vaughn also  
noticed her."That can't be the heiress she looks about 10."  
  
Sydney stands up she squeezes his hand"I'll be okay,"she says.She walks over to the   
man he looks at her and smiles.Then they leave the room.  
  
You see LA and you see Jack standing with Kendall when the phone rings Kendall picks it  
up"hello yes you've got to be kidding okay put him through,"he says.  
  
Jack looks at him strangely you see a screen in front of them the leader of the group  
onboard the ship has appeared."Ah Agent Kendall and Jack Bristow,"he says.  
  
Jack glares at him"what do you want Santos?"Kendall asks.  
  
Santos faked hurt"now Kendall what makes you think I want anything?"he asks.He laughed  
"oh but yes I do want something.I want revenge on the men that took my family away.CIA  
Agent Jonathan Donahue Bristow and Greek agent Viktor Limpera.I will not kill Viktor's  
daughter I want money out of him.I have a whole boat with lots and lots of people."  
  
Jack looks at him"as for you Agent Bristow you won't be so lucky I have two very lovely  
ladies joining me on the bridge the heiress Franchesca Limpera and CIA Agent Sydney  
Bristow,"he says.He puts his hands to his mouth"huh one of them is your daughter isn't  
it Jack quite lovely she is."  
  
It changes from him to Sydney holding a little girl"you dare hurt her or Franchesca  
and I will kill you,"Jack says.  
  
Santos laughed"this is no way to speak to an old friend now is it,"he says."I do   
believe I've also got four more of your agents.Agents Vaughn,Thompson,Weiss and Tippin."  
  
Jack looks at Kendall and then Santos breaks off.  
  
You see him turn to one of the guards"take them back downstairs and make sure Ms.Bristow  
doesn't do anything stupid,"Santos says.  
  
She glares at him and they lead them back downstairs and back into the dining room   
everyone is still sitting where they were when they left.Sydney brings the girl over and  
sits beside Vaughn."You okay?"he asks.  
  
She nods her head and he brings her hand up and kisses it Franchesca looks up at them  
and smiles."Hi,"she says.  
  
"Hi,"Vaughn says."I'm Michael."He holds out his hand.  
  
"Franchesca,"she says shaking his hand.  
  
Bridget and Eric draw closer to them"hi I'm Bridget and this is Eric,"she says.  
  
"Nice to meet you,"she says.  
  
"Nice to meet you too,"Eric says.  
  
"So what happened up there?"Bridget asks her.  
  
Sydney shakes her head"I don't actually know I mean he was talking to my dad and Kendall  
they seemed to know each other and his name is Santos he wants revenge someone took his  
family or something,"Sydney says.  
  
Vaughn looks at her strangely"what?"Bridget asks.  
  
"Weiss do you remember a few years ago a guy named Alexander Santos his family was killed  
in a bomb blast,"he says.  
  
"Oh yes,"Eric says.  
  
Sydney looks up"I read his file he blamed the CIA for that but it was some terrorist  
group or something,"she says.  
  
Eric shakes his head"he probably had all the right in the world that was never properly  
investigated,"he says.  
  
Sydney nods her head"well when do they ever properly investigate?"she asks.  
  
They all looked at her and she just shrugged.  
  
"Now Ms.Bristow that's not a nice thing to say about your bosses,"Eric joked.  
  
She smiles at him he smiles back"yes it is,"Sydney says.  
  
He nods.  
  
***  
  
Then you see in LA Jack is in his bedroom packing when Irina comes into the room and  
she looks at him."Where is she?"Irina asks.  
  
"A man named Alexander Santos has taken the ship hostage,"Jack says.  
  
She looks down and goes over to their wardrobe and takes out her suitcase he looks at  
her and shakes his head."You can't come Irina,"he says.  
  
She looks at him and glares"why because Kendall says so?"she asks.  
  
He goes over and takes her hand and he leads her over to the bed and they sit down"no  
because it's to dangerous I don't want to lose you again,"Jack says.  
  
Irina looks at him"I'm going with you she's my daughter too,"she says."And I know how  
to fight and protect myself."  
  
He nods and leans over and kisses her on the cheek"we leave in an hour,"he says.  
  
She nods her head.  
  
***  
  
You see all the passengers the next morning they are all asleep except for Sydney she  
has her head leaning against Vaughn's chest.He's not completely asleep he's stroking  
her hair."How are you feeling?"he asks.  
  
"All right,"she says."Still a bit woozy but I guess I'm all right."  
  
He nods pulls her tighter against him"I love you,"he says.  
  
"I love you too,"Sydney says.She kisses him and he keeps stroking her hair she then  
stretches her arms and legs.She feels woozy she feels a wave of nausea wash over her  
"excuse me."  
  
One of the guards came over"yes what do you want?"he asks.  
  
She looks at him and glares"I need to go to the bathroom,"she says.  
  
He nods and she gets up and he leads her out and they go to the bathroom she goes  
in and she goes into a stall and you hear her throwing up.She comes back out a few  
minutes later freshens up and leaves the bathroom.  
  
She goes back to the dining room Michael looks worried but she just shakes her head  
she looks down and looks at her stomach.She lays her hand there.Bridget notices  
and she has a frown on her face."Are you pregnant?"she asks.  
  
Sydney looked at her in surprise"ah no,no I'm not,"she says.  
  
Bridget just keeps staring at her"oh come on Syd,"she says."You have most of the  
symptoms of being pregant."  
  
Sydney looks at Vaughn he raises his eyebrow"okay I found out about a day before we  
came onboard that I'm pregnant,"she says.  
  
Bridget looks stunned and so does Eric"how far along?"she asks.  
  
"A month,"Sydney says.Bridget hugs her and Sydney smiles and Bridget smiles back  
then Eric shakes Vaughn's hand and hugs Sydney....  
  
to be continued...  
  
well that's the end for now more sometime soon.I really have to work on my other two  
stories and my assignment for college but should be up in the next few days.  
  
Please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
Life Is Sometimes Perfect  
by:sydney_megan_bristow(Lil)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
You see Vaughn's face it's a look of shock and disbelief his mouth is gaping"are you   
sure?"he asks.  
  
Sydney looks at him strangely"yes I'm sure,"she says.  
  
His look of disbelief turns into one of joy he smiles at her and she smiles back"I'm  
going to be a daddy,"he says.  
  
She nods her head and he goes over to her and hugs her she smiles and he smiles as well  
"are you happy about this?"she asks.  
  
He pulls back and looks at her"yes I am,"he says.She smiles at him and then leans over  
and kisses him.  
  
Eric and Bridget look at each other and smile"congratulations you two,"Bridget says.  
  
"Thanks,"Sydney says.She hugs them both and Eric shakes Vaughn's hand and Bridget hugs  
him.  
  
"You'll be a great mother,"Bridget says.  
  
Sydney smiles at her and then you hear the door open and you see Santos come in someone  
comes in behind him."We have to feed them,"he says.  
  
The guards nod and they start taking the plates around to everyone Sydney looks over at  
Santos he smiles at her but she averts her eyes.A guard gives her a plate.She nods at  
him and then he continues.  
  
They all ate in silence Franchesca kept looking at Sydney"are you okay?"she finally asks.  
  
Sydney smiles at her and nods her head"yes I'm fine,"she says."Why do you ask?"  
  
Franchesca looks at her"no reason you seem happy,"she says.  
  
"I am,"Sydney says.  
  
She smiles and then the guards came back over and took their plates the one that takes  
her plate hands her a piece of paper.He walks away and she opens it,it reads:  
  
Dear Ms.Bristow,  
  
I suggest you keep such things as you being pregnant to yourself from now on.If you  
try anything stupid my men will not hesitate to shoot you.For now you are safe  
  
Santos  
  
She glares at the note and hands it to Vaughn he reads it"but how did he know?"  
Vaughn asks.  
  
Sydney shrugs her shoulders and looks around and shakes her head he takes her hand  
and she looks at him."Are you okay?"she asks.  
  
He nods his head"yes I'm fine,"he says.  
  
She nods her head and lay her head down on his shoulder.  
  
***  
  
You see Santos watching them there must be a camera in the room another man came to   
stand beside him."Keep an eye on those two,"Santos says.  
  
"Yes sir,"the man says.  
  
He walks away and Santos keeps watching the whole room and shakes his head.  
  
***  
  
Then you see Irina and Jack in Task Ops and they are talking to Kendall"no no no there  
is no way I'm letting her go with you,"he says.  
  
Irina glares at the man"I'm going whether you allow me to or not she's my daughter,"  
she says.  
  
Kendall looks at her and glares"I don't care to me you are still a national threat  
and I will not let you anywhere near guns,"he says.  
  
She started walking away from"you'll have to tie me down to not get me to go because  
I'm going to save my daughter which you don't seem to be doing such a good job of  
doing,"she says.  
  
"I will arrest you or put you under house arrest,"he says."I mean what will it matter  
to you,you haven't been a great mother anyway."  
  
Irina turned and walks back to him and punches him he reels back and lands on the floor  
he looks up at her in shock."I know I'm not the greatest mother but I'm trying to make  
up for it so you can just go to hell,"she says."Are you coming Jack?"  
  
She walks away and he follows Kendall is still sitting on the floor watching her leave.  
  
She's in the parking lot she stops and stares at Jack he's looking at her disbelief   
but then his mouth turns up at the corners in a sort of smile."I've been wanting to do  
that ever since I met him,"he says.  
  
She smiles at him and then kisses him"come on let's go save our daughter,"she says.  
  
He nods and they get into his car and leave.  
  
***  
  
You see on the boat Sydney is asleep she's leaning against Vaughn's shoulder he's   
talking to Bridget and Eric."So what do you think we're going to do?"Eric asks.  
  
"I don't know I think Syd wants to try and escape,"Vaughn says."But I don't want her  
to do anything risky we were planning on a distraction and her and I could get out."  
  
They both nod and you see that Sydney is awake"and we're going through with it tonight  
no matter what,"she says.  
  
All three of them nod she smiles at them and then that night you see all the lights  
are turned off.And suddenly somebody screams and flashlights come on"okay let's go,"  
Vaughn says.  
  
Sydney nods and they get up very quietly and move towards the nearest door and are  
able to sneak out they check that the passages are clear and they head down one.  
  
They knock out some of the guards and they bring them into a room she smiles at him  
and he smiles back.They take off their uniforms and change into them he gave her the  
once over."You look beautiful,"he says.  
  
She glares at him but then smiles"thankyou you don't look too bad yourself,"she says.  
  
He smiles as she was about to walk out of the door he stops her she turns around and  
frowns"what?"she asks.  
  
"If we don't make it through this I just want you to know that I love you and our  
baby and I always will,"he says.  
  
She smiles at him"I love you too and we will make it,"she says.  
  
He nods and smiles at her and they leave the room they head up to the bridge and they  
hide everybody is around a small table and no one has noticed them."Okay I want group  
1 to be here and plant the explosives here,I want Group 2 here and Group 3 here and  
I want someone to get those CIA agents Bristow and Vaughn,"he says.  
  
The guards nod and Vaughn and Sydney hide and they all leave they are able to get out  
when Santos' back is turned.They head into a room Sydney looks shocked."He's going  
to kill everyone onboard and get away,"she says.  
  
Vaughn nods and shakes his head"we have to go back to the dining hall,"Sydney says.  
  
"We can't we have to hide out they'll know we have snuck away if we go in Syd we have  
to head further into the ship,"Vaughn says.  
  
She looks at him and shakes her head"I promised Franchesca everything would be okay  
that I'd be back soon,"Sydney says.  
  
He nods"but Syd if we get caught now she won't have a chance we have to be free,"  
he says.  
  
"Okay for now,"Sydney says.He smiles at her and he takes her hand and they head out of  
the room when they've made sure everything's clear.  
  
***  
  
You see a guard come up onto the bridge and you see him go over to Santos"sir I have  
some bad news,"he says.  
  
Santos looks at him"what is it Hercov?"he asks.  
  
"Agents Bristow and Vaughn have escaped,"he says."We don't know how."  
  
Santos looks angry"then bring me agents Thompson,Weiss and Tippin as well as the little  
girl,"he says.  
  
The man nods and Santos shakes his head....  
  
To be continued...  
  
Okay here's the next one hope you guys enjoy it.  
  
To answer your question goofygal no Vaughn didn't know that she was pregnant.  
And Ryanne no it's set before they are married.And as some people know who have read my  
other fics the endings going to be sad.  
  
Please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
Life Is Sometimes Perfect  
by:sydney_megan_bristow(Lil)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
You see Eric,Bridget and Will looking around the room when a guard walks in and goes  
over to them."Come with me all of you,"he says gruffly.  
  
They all look at him and stand and he looks down at Franchesca"you too."  
  
She stands up and they leave the room and they go up to the bridge Santos looks at them  
and nods his head.He nods at his guards and they leave."So you three are Agents Eric  
Weiss,Bridget Thompson and Will Tippin.And you are civilians Francie Calfo and Claire  
Thompson,"he says.  
  
They all glare at him but he just laughs he walks away and signals for the guards to  
take them into the room downstairs.They come in and take them away.  
  
You see Sydney and Vaughn going through a passage when some men walk by the instantly  
go into the nearest room."That was close,"Vaughn says.  
  
Sydney nods her head she smiles at him and he smiles back"this is ridiculous how are  
we going to save a boat full of people?"Sydney asks.  
  
"We have to try Syd for their sakes and our child's sake,"Vaughn says.Sydney nods her  
head and smiles he smiles back.  
  
"You were always my encouragement no matter what we were doing,"she says.  
  
He smiles at her and squeezes her hand they leave the room and keep going further into  
the ship.  
  
Then you see Eric,Bridget,Will,Francie,Claire and Franchesca are in that room the little  
girl looks scared."I want to go home,"she says.  
  
"It will be all right Sydney will get us out,"Bridget says.  
  
Franchesca nods Claire sits down beside her and pulls her onto her lap"it will be okay  
she and Vaughn will get us out,"she says.  
  
The little girl nods again and smiles at Claire.  
  
***  
  
Then you see Jack and Irina at the airport they are boarding a helicopter"are you sure  
you want to go?"Jack asks.  
  
"She's my daughter Jack,"Irina says.  
  
He nods and gets in and helps her in too they take off Jack looks at her and takes her  
hand"thankyou,"he says.  
  
She looks at him strangely"for what?"she asks.  
  
"For everything for what happened when we took down Sloane and Sark and for agreeing to  
be with me again,"he says.  
  
"I think I should be thanking you for taking me back,"she says.  
  
He takes her hand and gives a faint smile she smiles back.  
  
You see Sydney and Vaughn watching some men activating some C4"how are we going to get  
to it there are men guarding it,"Sydney says."We are unarmed they could shoot us."  
  
Vaughn looks at her and nods"well we need a plan then,"he says.  
  
She nods he strokes her hair away from her face"it will be okay I promise you that you  
won't let anybody down,"he says.  
  
She looks at him"how can you have so much confidence in me?"she asks.  
  
"'Cause you're not one to let people down,"he says.  
  
She nods and smiles at him she leant up and kisses him on the lips"I love you,"  
she says.  
  
"I love you too,"he says.  
  
There plan is one of them distracts the guards and the other comes around and knocks  
them out.Vaughn walks out"hey you three,"he says.  
  
They all turn around and look at him they all point their guns at him and then Sydney  
comes up behind them and whacks one across the head the others see and turn around   
she grabs the man's gun and points it at the two.  
  
Then knocks them both out"okay let's get this C4 discharged,"Sydney says.  
  
Vaughn nods and they go about doing it.  
  
You see one of Santos's standing somewhere nearby his gun is pointed at Sydney's head   
Vaughn has just turned around and looks at him."Both of you put your hands up now,"he   
says."Or I will shoot."  
  
They both put their hands up and they start walking towards Santos"no funny business  
or I will shoot,"he says.  
  
Sydney nods towards Vaughn and then to a gun lying on the floor he sees it out of the  
corner of his eye and nods his head.  
  
He is able to get his foot under it and he kicks it up and Sydney moves and she is  
able to get it.She shoots at the man but he dives out the way and then he gets back  
up and shoots at them they dive out the way but one catches Vaughn in the leg.  
  
He collapses Sydney finally is able to shoot the guy he goes down she looks at Vaughn's  
leg and sees the bullet went right through."Oh thank god,"she says.  
  
He smiles at her"it'll be all right but you have to leave me here and find the rest of  
C4's,"he says.  
  
She looks at him and shakes her head"I can't just leave you here,"she says.  
  
Vaughn looks up into her eyes"please go you have to save these people,"he says.  
  
She shakes her head"I can't do it,"she says.  
  
He nods his head"yes you can for me,for us for the child you carry,"he says.He takes her   
hand in his"you can do anything Syd."  
  
She shakes her head again he leans up and kisses her on the forehead"I love you but  
please go,"he says.  
  
"Okay but I'm getting you to somewhere safe,"she says.  
  
"Okay,"Vaughn says.  
  
She ties something around his leg and helps him up they find a room that looks safe  
enough she helps him to the bed.She sees a first aid kit and gives it to him.She looks  
at him"stay safe,"Sydney says.  
  
Vaughn nods his head"you too,"he says.  
  
He kisses her on the forehead she kisses him once more and leaves the room he shakes  
his head...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please review and enjoy.  
  
I promise the baby won't die. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:You know where  
  
Life Is Sometimes Perfect  
by:liliana  
  
Chapter 7  
  
You see Sydney running down the hallway she's heading further into the ship.She has to   
stop for a minute.  
  
She then keeps on running she comes to a place where she sees men standing around.Some of   
them have guns some of them don't.  
  
She goes around with none of them noticing she sneaks up behind him and knocks him out the   
others turn around.She points a gun at all of them.  
  
"Put your hands up and get down on the floor,"she says.  
  
They all did she points a gun at one of them"you disarm it,"she says.  
  
He nods his head and gets up and starts disarming the bomb they hear footsteps and   
Sydney moves into the shadows.  
  
You see it's Jack and Irina they are arguing what's new."But Jack we don't know where to   
look,"she says.  
  
"We go up,"Jack says.  
  
Sydney steps out of the shadows and looks at the two of them"what are you two doing   
here?"she asks.  
  
They both turn around and look at her."Sydney,"Irina says.  
  
"Hey mom dad,"Sydney says."I ask again what are you two doing here?"  
  
Jack looks at her"coming here to save you,"he says.  
  
She shakes her head"well I'm fine and I think so is everyone else but they are arming   
bombs all over the ship,"Sydney says."And Vaughn's been shot I don't know about the others."  
  
The man has finished and Jack turns to the rest of the men and looks at them."I promise we   
won't hurt you if you co-operate,"he says.  
  
The men nod"you two go and get Vaughn and I'll take you with me to go discharge the   
rest of the bombs,"Jack says.  
  
Irina goes over to him"becareful,"she says.  
  
He nods his head and starts leaving with the guy"dad we'll be in room 213,"Sydney says.  
  
He nods and he leaves"come on let's go your father will be all right,"Irina says.  
  
Sydney nods and they get moving"are you okay?"  
Sydney asks.  
  
Irina looks at her and nods"yes I'm fine Sydney,"  
she says.  
  
Sydney nods and they keep making their way through the ship.  
  
***  
  
You see Eric and Will talking in the corner away from the girls."What happened to   
them?"Will asks.  
  
"I don't know,"Eric says."But I'm sure they are safe and trying to do all they can."  
  
Will nods"I know but I'm still worried,"he says.  
  
Eric nods his head"I know but it's no good worrying about them because we can't do   
anything to help them anyway,"he says.  
  
Will nods and then you hear the door being opened and they all look towards it and in   
comes a limping Vaughn."Mike what happened?"Bridget asks.  
  
"I was shot we have to get back to the room before Syd comes back,"Vaughn says.  
  
They nod and they start moving out the room they are able to make it back to the   
room.But someone has noticed them and has followed them.  
  
They get inside the room and Sydney and Irina are already there."Where have you   
been?"Sydney asks.She rushes over to him and smothers his face with kisses.  
  
"Irina what are you doing here?"Eric asks.  
  
"Jack and I came to save you lot,"Irina says smiling."But it seems you don't need   
our help."  
  
Sydney helps Vaughn sit down on the bed and she checks his leg it's bleeding.  
  
"Hey it's not as bad as it looks,"Vaughn says.  
  
She glares at him and he just smiles."You shouldn't scare me like that I thought   
you'd been taken or   
something,"she says.  
  
Suddenly they hear something hitting the ground and Jack coming into the room   
dragging a body.  
  
"Who's he?"Bridget asks.  
  
"He followed you,"Jack says.  
  
He looks at everyone to make sure that they are all okay."Are you okay?"he asks Vaughn.  
  
The other man nods and Sydney goes back to checking his leg.Irina goes over and   
kisses Jack on the lips."I was worried,"she says.  
  
"Irina I'm all right,"Jack says.  
  
She nods and walks away Sydney looks at the two of them strangely but just shakes it   
off...  
  
To be continued...  
  
That's the end for now please enjoy and review. 


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is:  
  
Life Is Sometimes Perfect  
by:liliana  
  
Chapter 8  
  
You see Santos standing with his back to the stairs one of his guards come up."Ah sir,"he   
says.  
  
Santos turns around and looks at him"what?"he asks.  
  
The man looks nervous"the CIA agents are gone,"he says.  
  
Santos looks angry"what do you mean gone!"he shouts.  
  
The man takes a step back"they were there one minute and then gone the next and we've   
found some of our men tied up,"the man says."They say they had Sydney Bristow but then a   
grey haired man and a woman with long dark hair came along."  
  
Santos shakes his head"Jack,"he says.He looks at the man"bring me some hostages that'll   
bring them out."  
  
The man nods his head and leaves and goes back down the stairs."Well well Jack you're on   
board,"he says."How about that.But who is the woman?"  
  
***  
  
You see them all in the cabin Sydney is checking out Vaughn's leg he winces in pain when   
she touches it.She smiles apologetically."No its all right,"he says.  
  
She smiles at him and he smiles back you see Bridget sitting next to Eric on the bed  
"will we get out of this?"she asks.  
  
He looks at her and nods his head"yes,"he says.  
  
He puts his arm around her and she leans her head on his shoulder.  
  
You see Jack and Irina off to one corner they are watching all of them and she shakes   
her head."How are we going to get away from this?"she asks.  
  
Jack looks down at her"we will,"he says.  
  
She smiles at him and takes his hand"who is this guy anyway?"she asks.  
  
Jack looks at her"everyone gather around because I'm sure you're wondering who Santos   
is,"he says.  
  
They all nod and Syd helps Vaughn up and they go over to a chair he smiles at her.She   
sits down beside him."You okay?"he asks.  
  
She nods her head she looks at Jack and nods"okay ten years ago a man named Alexander   
Santos was wanted for murder,fraud you name it he's done it,"Jack says.  
  
They all nod  
  
i   
  
Ten years earlier  
  
You see a younger looking Santos standing outside a house a woman comes out and smiles   
at him."You forgot your lunch,"she says.  
  
He smiles at her"thankyou Maria,"he says.  
  
He kisses her and then gets in his car and drives off you see him get to work he goes   
into his office.He starts typing on his computer.  
  
Then you see outside the building you see a younger Jack and another man who you   
presume is Viktor Limpera.They are sitting in a car."So when should we make our move?"  
Jack asks.  
  
Viktor looks at him"whenever base ops gives us the go ahead,"Viktor says.  
  
Jack nods his head.  
  
Back at the house you see the woman from earlier in the house making breakfast two   
kids are sitting at the breakfast table eating."Okay you two go get your stuff,"she   
says.  
  
They rush upstairs she looks out the window and sees a beautiful day and smiles."Well   
looks like its going to be a good day,"she says.  
  
Then you see someone across the street in a van he's looking at the house and watching   
everything thats going on inside.You see he has a detonator the woman comes out of the   
house and gets in the car with her children he presses the button and the car explodes.  
  
You see Santos rush home and he looks shocked he looks over and sees Jack and Viktor   
coming towards him he tries to run but someone is blocking his path another CIA agent.  
"Did you do this?"he demands.  
  
"No,"Viktor says."But you are under arrest."  
  
"I don't believe you,you killed my family,"Santos says.  
  
They put him in handcuffs and lead him away.  
  
End Flashback   
  
"So you see thats how it all started because they never caught who really did it he   
blames us,"Jack says.  
  
Sydney looks at him"but who would have killed his family?"she asks.  
  
Jack looks at her"a lot of people hate Alexander Santos,"Jack says."But I would never   
know who did it."  
  
She nods"what a sad story,"Francie says."The poor man."  
  
Sydney stands up and goes over to her father"so he blames you and Viktor because you   
were just there at the time,"she says.  
  
Jack nods his head"weird,"Francie says.  
  
"So what are we going to do?"Sydney asks.  
  
"I have a plan but its risky,"Jack says.  
  
***  
  
A while later"no way I will not let you,"Sydney says.  
  
You see everyone is still sitting in the same room"I have to he may let the passengers   
go,"Jack says.  
  
Sydney glares at him"and he may not and he'll just kill us all anyway,"she says."Fine   
go off and get yourself killed see if I care."  
  
She storms off and sits down on the bed Vaughn limps over to her and sits down he puts   
his arm around her shoulders."He'll be okay,"Vaughn says.  
  
"How do you know?"Sydney asks.  
  
He lays his hand on her stomach and she smiles"we have to have hope that this baby   
will not his/her grandfather,"Vaughn says.  
  
She nods and she looks over at Jack who's getting ready to go"I'm going,"he says.  
  
He opens the door he looks one last time at Irina she smiles at him and then he looks   
at Sydney and she stands up and goes over to him.She hugs him tightly"becareful,"she says.  
  
"I will,"he says.  
  
He kisses her on the forehead and he leaves the room.  
  
***  
  
You see him walk up the stairs to the bridge Santos looks around and sees him"ah Jack   
Bristow,"he says."How nice to see you again where is that delightful daughter of yours?"  
  
Jack glares at him"I'm who you want leave her out of it,"Jack says.  
  
Santos nods and guards come and tie Jack up.  
  
To be continued...  
There you all happy now  
  
Hope you enjoy 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
Life Is Sometimes Perfect  
by:liliana  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Santos is staring at Jack who is tied to a chair"so you've got me now let all the hostages   
go,"Jack says.  
  
Santos looks at him and shakes his head and laughs"that isn't how it works Jack I want   
Viktor here as well,"he says.  
  
Jack glares at him"none of these people have ever done anything to you,"he says."This is   
etween the three of us.And you know that Viktor Limpera will never come."  
  
Santos looks at him"doesn't he care what happens to his daughter?"he asks.  
  
Jack looks at him and shakes his head"I asked him to come with me but he refused,"he   
says."Not everyone loves their daughter as much as I do."  
  
Santos looks away"I do not understand,"he says."How can anyone not care if their   
daughter is about to die.But who is this woman that came onboard with you?"  
  
Jack looks away and to the ground"I don't know what you're talking about I came   
alone,"he says.  
  
Santos goes over and grabs Jack's chin and makes him look at him"don't lie to me   
Jack,"he says."I can see when you're doing it.Who is she a friend,a girlfriend,wife oh   
that's right you don't have a wife."  
  
Jack pulls back and glares at the man"her name is Irina Derevko she's an old friend,"  
he says.  
  
Santos looks him in the eye"I look you in the eye and she seems a lot more to you   
almost as much as your daughter,"he says.He looks to one of his guards"find the   
others and bring them here."  
  
The guard nods his head and leaves.  
  
***  
  
You see the others still in the room Sydney is lying on the bed asleep Vaughn is   
beside her.The only other person in the room who is awake is Irina."Are you   
okay?"he asks.  
  
Irina looks over at him"you must get some rest Mr.Vaughn,"she says.  
  
Vaughn looks at her"I may have anger towards you but I can see how much you love Syd   
and Jack,"he says."So why don't you tell him?"  
  
Irina stands up and looks out the door"he knows I hope,"she says.  
  
Vaughn looks over when she turns away from the door he sees the tears running down   
her cheeks."He'll be all right,"he says.  
  
Irina sits down in a chair and wraps a blanket around herself"do yourself Mr.Vaughn   
don't ever let Sydney go because it will be your biggest mistake,"she says."And please   
go to sleep."  
  
He nods and lays his head back down on the pillow and pulls Sydney back against him.  
Irina smiles at the scene and she falls asleep.  
  
You see Claire awake watching the two of them she makes sure Irina is asleep and she   
sits up and then stands up.She goes to the door and opens it and slips away.  
  
You see her walking down the hallway she goes around a corner and opens a door and she   
goes inside.There are some of Santos' men"now you'll leave me out of this?"she asks.  
  
"Yes we'll move in the morning,"the man says."Why do you want to help us?"  
  
Claire looks at him"I want to get out of here alive,"she says."Which doesn't seem to   
be going to happen with those lot."  
  
He nods and she leaves the room and slips back into the room but what she doesn't   
know is that Sydney was awake when she left the room and she followed her.  
  
****  
  
The next morning Sydney is sitting up against the headboard she looks at the people in   
the room and especially at Claire.Vaughn wakes up and looks at her."What's wrong?"he asks.  
  
Sydney looks at him and smiles"ssh,"she says."We have to get everyone up but Claire."  
  
He looks at her strangely but nods his head he slowly gets out of bed and leans down to   
Eric."Eric get up,"he says.  
  
Eric's eyes open and looks up at him"help Syd and I to get everyone up but she doesn't   
want us to wake Claire I presume she'll explain later,"he says.  
  
Eric nods and they get everyone up they get out of the room without disturbing Claire.  
When they were somewhere where they could talk."Why did we leave my sister behind?"  
Bridget asks.  
  
Sydney looks around and then back at everyone else"last night she got up and left the   
room and met some of Santos' men to make a bargain us for her life,"Sydney says.  
  
Bridget shakes her head"always thinking of herself,"she says."She's not changed one   
bit."  
  
Sydney nods her head"but where are we going now?"Will asks.  
  
"We'll get you out of here,"a voice says.  
  
They all turn around and there's a man with greyish hair standing in the shadows  
"daddy,"Franchesca says.  
  
"It's about time you got here,"Irina says.  
  
Viktor looks at her and nods"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner,"he says.  
"Where's Jack?"  
  
Sydney glares at him"did something better than you he gave himself in,"she says.  
  
"Sydney Bristow I presume,"Viktor says."His daughter you can see it the same defiance   
in the eyes gives it away.Come on we have to get out of here."  
  
They start walking away then you see Santos on the bridge pointing a gun at Jack's   
head.He picks up a comm channel."Okay Miss.Bristow wherever you are if you don't want   
me to blow your father's brains out you'll come see me and bring your mother along and   
perhaps Viktor Limpera."  
  
Sydney looks at Viktor and he shakes his head"I'm going,"she says.  
  
"No,"Viktor says.  
  
She glares at him she starts walking away he grabs her arm she looks down and sees   
his hand."Let go of me,"she says."My father is a better man than you so I have to save   
him if you can't."  
  
He glares at her Vaughn walks over to her"I'm coming with you,"he says.  
  
"No you can't your leg,"Sydney says.  
  
He shakes his head"I don't care,"he says.  
  
"I'll go with you,"Irina says.  
  
"Okay,"Vaughn says."But becareful."  
  
Sydney nods her head and leans up and kisses him they stayed like that for a few   
seconds she pulls back."I love you,"she says.  
  
Vaughn kisses her on the forehead"I love you too,"he says.  
  
Sydney pulls back and walks over to her mother and they start walking away from the   
group.Then Irina turns back"if we aren't back in an hour go without us,"she says.  
  
They leave and Viktor leads the others away.  
  
***  
  
You see the rest of the passengers being lead off the boat alot of the CIA agents   
are there.Dixon is there"where's Sydney and Irina?"he asks.  
  
"They're still in the ship they went back for Jack and Claire,"Vaughn says.  
  
Dixon gets a look of sadness"the passengers say this ship is set to blow in two   
hours,"he says.  
  
They all look back.  
  
Then you see Sydney and Irina get lead up the stairs by some of the guards"ah so   
nice of you to join us,"Santos says."Now it's a family affair."  
  
Jack glares at the two of them as they are tied to chairs beside him...  
  
To be continued....  
  
What will happen next?Wait and find out.  
  
Please review. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
Life Is Sometimes Perfect  
by:Liliana  
  
Chapter 10  
  
You see Sydney,Jack and Irina strapped to chairs and they are facing Santos.Who's   
smiling."Ah the Bristows I have them all in one room,"he says."I wish I had Viktor Limpera   
as well but apparently he's a coward."  
  
He looks at Sydney and then at Jack and Irina"did you two know she was pregnant?"he   
asks."Or did she forget to mention that?"  
  
Jack looks at Sydney and she just gives him a slight smile"is it true?"Irina asks.  
  
Sydney nods her head"yes it's true,"she says.  
  
Jack looks at her"why didn't you say something?"he asks.  
  
Sydney looks at him strangely"it's not exactly something you talk about when your in   
danger,"she says."And why didn't you two tell me you were back together?"  
  
Jack and Irina look at each other and then at her in shock"how did you know?"Irina asks.  
  
Sydney looks at them"you two are obvious the way you act and the way you occassionally   
touch,"she says.  
  
They nod their heads and Santos looks at them"well I guess this is goodbye,"he says.  
  
They all look at him strangely"what do you mean?"Jack asks.  
  
"This boat is rigged to blow in oh say 1h36minutes and I plan to be far away from this   
place when it does,"he says."Nice knowing you all but I must be going."  
  
He goes down the stairs Sydney starts trying to get out of the ropes"we need to get out   
of here,"she says.  
  
Jack and Irina start trying to get out of the ropes as well.  
  
***  
  
You see outside Vaughn and the others come onto the deck Dixon and a few other CIA   
agents are getting the agents onto other boats.  
  
"Are you guys okay?"Dixon asks.  
  
"Yes we're fine,"Bridget says."But we have to get off this boat and soon it'll blow   
in an hour and half."  
  
He nods"where's Syd,Jack and Irina?"Dixon asks.  
  
"With Santos,"Eric says.  
  
Vaughn stops and looks back at the opening Eric comes over and looks at him"what are   
you thinking?"he asks.  
  
Vaughn looks at him"I have to go back,"he says.  
  
"What are you crazy you can't go back,"Viktor says.  
  
Vaughn looks at him and glares"my girlfriend and my unborn child are in there I am not   
leaving them,"he says.  
  
"It's suicide,"Viktor says.  
  
He stops Vaughn and Vaughn grabs his hand away and glares at the man"I seem to have   
more courage than you you are willing to let three innocent people die,"he says."I   
thought Jack was your friend."  
  
"He use to be,"Viktor says.  
  
Vaughn walks away and goes back into the ship.  
  
***  
  
You see Sydney is almost out of her ropes and Jack and Irina are struggling they hear   
someone come up the steps.They look it's Claire battered and bruised."Claire,"Sydney   
says.  
  
"Are you three okay?"she asks.  
  
Sydney nods and gets out of her ropes and starts untying Irina and Claire starts   
untying Jack.They get them undone"come on we have to get out of here,"Jack says.  
  
They nod and they get down the stairs and they meet Vaughn halfway down the hallway.  
"Vaughn what are you doing here?"Sydney asks.  
  
"Coming to save you,"he says."Come on we have to go."  
  
She nods and they are walking down the hallway then suddenly a blast happens and it   
throws them all backwards.Jack is able to get up"is everyone okay?"he asks.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn sit up and so does Claire"yes we're fine dad,"Sydney says."Where's   
mom?"  
  
They all see her lying on the ground unconscious"Irina,"Jack says.  
  
He goes over to her he feels for a pulse"she's breathing barely,"he says.  
  
Sydney goes over and takes her mothers hand"we have to carry her,"she says.  
  
Jack nods and picks Irina up carefully"let's go,"he says.  
  
They start walking an a half an hour later they are still going through the ship"this   
is getting ridiculous,"Vaughn says.  
  
"I agree,"Sydney says.She looks over at her and father and mother"how is she   
holding up?"  
  
Jack looks from his wife to his daughter"breathing still at least but in a lot of   
pain,"Jack says.  
  
You see that Irina is awake"mom we'll get you out of here,"she says.  
  
She nods"come with me,"Claire says."I've found a way out."  
  
They nod and they follow her and they go up some stairs"but how are we going to get   
off this boat I told them to leave without us if we weren't back  
in an hour to go without us,"Sydney says.  
  
Vaughn looks at her"those are CIA agents up there they won't leave without us,"he says.  
  
She nods and they are finally able to get up on deck you see Dixon and Eric standing   
there."Syd,Jack,Irina,"Dixon says.  
  
"Hey Dixon,"Sydney says."Let's get out of here."  
  
They get onboard the boat they are able to lower Irina down"but where's Limpera?"Jack   
asks.  
  
"He went after Santos,"Bridget says.  
  
"We'd better do the same,"Jack says.  
  
"No what about mom we need to get her to hospital,"Sydney says.  
  
Jack nods and he kneals beside Irina and takes her hand Sydney slumps against a wall   
as does Vaughn.She looks at his leg"oh god it's bleeding,"she says.  
  
"It's okay I'll survive,"he says.  
  
She nods her head and lays it against his shoulder he puts his arm around her."We're   
safe,"she says.  
  
Vaughn smiles down at her and feels for something in his pocket she looks at him   
strangely."I have something to ask,"he says.  
  
Sydney smiles"okay,"she says.  
  
He takes out a ring box she looks at it and then up at him and smiles he opens the   
box and pulls out a ring."I know this isn't the most romantic place to do this but   
if you'd like I'll do it again in a restaurant on bended knee,"he says.  
  
"No this is good,"Sydney says.  
  
He turns her face towards his"will you Sydney Anne Bristow marry me?"he asks.  
  
She looks at the ring and then smiles"yes yes Michael I'll marry you,"she says.  
  
She leans over and kisses him and he kisses her back....  
  
To be continued...  
  
The next chapter will be about nine months later when the little girl is about to   
be born and you'll see what happens.  
  
Please enjoy and review. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
Life Is Sometimes Perfect  
by:sydney_megan_bristow  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Nine months later   
  
You see Sydney sitting on the couch she's reading a magazine while the tv is playing a   
hockey game.Michael comes out and hands her a sandwich she smiles up at him"thankyou,"she   
says.  
  
"You're welcome,"Michael says.  
  
He sits down beside her and starts watching the hockey game he then turns away and starts   
looking at Sydney she notices."What?"she asks.  
  
"Nothing,"he says.  
  
She shakes her head and goes back to eating and reading her magazine.And he goes back to   
watching his game.  
  
The phone rings and Michael picks it up"Vaughn residence Michael speaking,"  
he says.  
  
"Hey Michael it's Francie can I please speak to Syd?"she asks.  
  
"Of course here she is,"Michael says.He hands the phone to Syd"Francie."  
  
She nods her head"hey Francie,"she says.  
  
"Hey Syd how are you doing?"she asks.  
  
"All right you know a week overdue this kid better come out soon,"Syd says.  
  
Francie laughs"don't worry it will be worth the wait,"she says.  
  
"I know,"Sydney says.  
  
She looks at Michael and he smiles at her and she smiles back he takes her free hand   
and rubs the palm.And keeps on watching the game.  
  
"So Will and I are coming over for dinner is anyone else coming?"she asks.  
  
"Yes my dad,mom,Eric and Bridget,"Sydney says.  
  
You see Francie shake her head"should I bring anything?"she asks.  
  
"No except yourself and Will,"Sydney says.  
  
"Okay we'll see you later,"Francie says.  
  
Sydney nods and puts the phone down she snuggles up to Vaughn and he puts his arm   
around her shoulders."Are you all right?"he asks.  
  
Sydney looks up at him strangely"yes I'm fine why?"she asks.  
  
He shakes his head"no reason,"he says.  
  
She smiles up at him and he smiles back she kisses him on the cheek.  
  
***  
  
That night you see her now sitting at the kitchen table while Michael is getting   
everything ready for dinner.  
  
The doorbell rings"come in,"Sydney says.  
  
Jack and Irina come in and see her there"hi honey Michael,"Jack says.  
  
"Hi dad,"Sydney says."Mom."  
  
"Hi sweetie,"Irina says.  
  
They both give her a hug and Jack shakes Michael's hand then the next to arrive   
are Bridget and Eric.And then finally Francie and Will who don't look too happy with   
each other.  
  
Sydney looks at the two of them and senses something's wrong"hey Syd,"  
Will says.  
  
"Hey Will,"Sydney says."Hi Francie."  
  
"Hey Syd,"she says.Francie hugs her tightly and then hugs Michael.  
  
Michael and Sydney watch them go"what's wrong with those two?"Michael asks.  
  
Sydney shrugs her shoulders"I don't know,"she says."Maybe I'll get it out of Francie   
sometime tonight."  
  
Michael nods"come on let's go mingle with our guests,"he says.  
  
She nods and smiles she takes the hand that he gives her and they go into the   
livingroom.And they sit down.  
  
***  
  
A half an hour later they all have a plate of food in front of them"so how was   
everyone's week?"Sydney asks.  
  
They all look at her"mine was good,"Bridget says."Nothing much going on at work it's   
kinda boring really."  
  
"Yeah the CIA definitely has those spells where its boring,"Sydney says.  
  
"We got another walk-in he use to work for the Alliance he's being put under me I'm   
his handler,"Eric says.  
  
"That should be fun,"Sydney says.  
  
Eric glares at her"tons,"he says.  
  
She smiles at him and he smiles back everyone told about their weeks and how boring   
or odd they were.  
  
Sydney looks at Bridget and signals her to help her up and they can go into the bedroom   
with Francie to talk.  
  
She nods and she goes over to Sydney and helps her up Sydney also nods at her mother   
and Irina stands up as well."Come on we need girl talk,"Bridget says."We'll leave you   
men alone."  
  
They all nod and smile and they go into the bedroom and shut the door Bridget helps   
Sydney sit down on the bed.They all look at Francie."So what's up with you and Will?"  
Sydney asks.  
  
Francie looks at all of them...  
  
To be continued...  
  
please everyone enjoy and review. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
Life Is Sometimes Perfect  
by:Liliana  
  
Chapter 12  
  
You see Sydney,Bridget and Irina standing in Syd and Vaughn's bedroom watching Francie  
who is sitting on the bed weeping."What happened?"Sydney asks.  
  
Francie looks up at her with tears in her eyes"Will slept with another girl and I caught  
them she's pregnant,"she says.(Sorry Will fans I need to take my anger and stress out on  
someone and it's him I do love Will though.)  
  
Sydney sits down on the bed beside her and so does Bridget."For how long?"Bridget asks.  
  
Francie looks at her and shakes her head"he wouldn't tell me,"she says.  
  
"Asshole,"Bridget says.  
  
"Bridget,"Sydney says.  
  
Bridget shrugs her shoulders"what I'm just telling the truth,"she says.  
  
Sydney nods her head and strokes Francie's hair"it's all right it will be all right I  
promise,"she says.  
  
Francie glares at her"easy for you to say look at you you are nine months   
pregnant and you're getting married how can you say it will be all right?"she asks.  
  
Sydney looks at her and nods her head"I'm sorry about what's happened between you and  
Will but don't take it out on me,"she says.  
  
She tries to stand up but she can't and then Francie takes her hand"I'm sorry Syd it's  
all my fault shouldn't have gotten you so worked up,"she says.  
  
Sydney nods her head and Irina comes over and helps her up"come on let's go back out,"  
Irina says.  
  
All three of the girls nod their heads and they head out of the room all the males in  
the room turn around.Vaughn stands up and goes over to Sydney he smiles at Irina and  
takes Sydney's arm.  
  
He leads her over to the couch and they sit down she lays her head on his chest"you  
okay?"he asks.  
  
She nods her head and he smiles at her"I'm all right just wanting to see our baby,"she  
says.  
  
He nods his head and then the doorbell rings he looks at her strangely and then gets  
up and goes to the door and opens it.Standing there is Alice.  
  
She turns around and gasps"Michael,"she says.  
  
He looks at her strangely"Alice what are you doing here?"he asks.  
  
She looks at him and smiles"I came here to see Will Tippin,"she says."Must have the  
wrong place."  
  
"No he's here,"Vaughn says.  
  
She walks through the door and Will comes to meet her Vaughn goes over and looks at  
Sydney"what is she doing here?"she asks.  
  
"Came here to see him,"Vaughn says."I don't know why."  
  
"Can you please help me up?"Sydney asks.  
  
He does and Alice looks at her in surprise"hi Rita,"she says.  
  
"Alice,"Sydney says."So your the one who Will's going out with and who's child your  
carrying."  
  
Alice nods her head and then looks away Francie stands up and walks over to them and  
glares at the woman."Ah so your Michael's ex-girlfriend,"she says.  
  
Alice looks at her and nods"and who are you?"she asks.  
  
Francie looks her straight in the face"his girlfriend Francie Calfo nice to meet  
you,"she says.  
  
"Oh,"Alice says."I'm sorry."  
  
Francie punched her in the face Alice came up and looked at her in shock"I think maybe  
we should go,"Will says.  
  
Vaughn nods"I think that would be best,"he says.  
  
"Oh no you two are staying,"Francie says.  
  
"Come on Francie get off it,"Will says.He looks her in the face and he's got a cold look  
on it"I left you."  
  
She glares at him"for her of all people,"she says.  
  
"Would you two shut up,"Sydney says.  
  
They both glare at her and keep on fighting suddenly Sydney feels pain in her stomach  
"Vaughn,"she says.He's not listening"Vaughn."She says it louder this time."MICHAEL!"  
  
He looks at her in shock he sees she's bent over"Syd what's wrong?"he asks.  
  
"I think the babies coming,"she says.  
  
His eyes go wide"okay Irina can you go pack her a bag,I'll get the car keys,Jack could  
you sit with Sydney and get her out to the car and would you two shut up,"he says to  
Francie and Will.  
  
They both turn to look at him and Jack and Sydney start heading for the door while   
Vaughn gets the keys and then Irina came out of the bedroom with a bag and they leave.  
Bridget and Eric follow.  
  
***  
  
You see them at the hospital Sydney is lying in a room with Vaughn sitting beside her  
everyone else is sitting outside."Are you okay?"he asks.  
  
She nods"yes I'm fine,"she says.  
  
Another contraction comes a while later they are getting stronger and the doctor comes   
in"okay we are going to get you into the delivery room,"he says.  
  
Sydney nods her head and they go into the delivery room.  
  
You see everyone outside they are all nervous wrecks Jack is pacing while Irina is trying  
to get him to sit down but he's having none of it.  
  
"Jack she's fine she's a big girl,"Irina says.  
  
Jack looks at her and nods"yes I know but she's still my baby,"he says.  
  
She smiles at him twelve hours later they all look dishevelled when Vaughn finally comes  
out they all look expectantly."It's a girl,"Vaughn says.  
  
They all cheer and shout and laugh and shake Michael's hand"what are you going to name  
her?"Bridget asks.  
  
"Megan Elizabeth Vaughn,"Vaughn says.  
  
"Oh that's such a nice name,"Eric says.  
  
Vaughn smiles at his friend"thankyou,"he says.  
  
***  
  
A while later you see Sydney in her room with the baby sitting beside her she's watching  
her daughter.Jack walks in and smiles at her.  
  
She smiles at her father"hi dad,"she says.  
  
"Hi honey,"he says.He kisses her on the forehead.  
  
He looks down at the small bundle of joy and smiles"so this is her,"he says.  
  
"Yes this is Megan Elizabeth Vaughn,"Sydney says.  
  
"She's precious,"he says.He smiles at her"just like you were."  
  
She smiles at him and kisses him on the cheek...  
  
To be continued...  
  
There we go Megan is born and you find out what was up with Francie and Will.I wasn't  
actually going to go with Alice but she was convient and goes with my story.  
  
Please enjoy and review.  
  
And everyone please call me Lili. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
Life Is Sometimes Perfect   
by:Liliana  
  
Chapter 13  
  
You see Jack sitting in the hospital room with Sydney she's asleep but Megan is awake   
and he smiles down at the baby."Hey Megan so your awake,"he says.  
  
She looks at him and he leans over and strokes her stomach"yes you look exactly like  
your mummy when she was born,"he says."Except she had dark eyes and you have green."  
  
Irina comes in and watches the two of them and smiles she comes over to Jack"how are  
you doing?"she asks.  
  
He looks at her and smiles"just remembering what it was like when Sydney was born,"  
he says.He looks down at Megan again and then over at his sleeping daughter."She was  
so precious."  
  
Irina nods her head and looks at her grandaughter you notice that Sydney is awake and  
she looks over at her parents.She smiles at them talking to Megan"morning,"she says.  
  
They both turn and look at her and smile"morning,"Jack says.  
  
He leans over and kisses her on the forehead"morning honey,"Irina says.  
  
Sydney looks over at her daughter and smiles two green eyes are staring at her"morning  
Meg,"she says.She looks back at her parents"how long have you two been here?"  
  
Jack looks at his watch"half an hour or well I've been here that long,"Jack says.  
  
Sydney nods"where's Michael?"Irina asks.  
  
Sydney smiles"I told him to go home and get some sleep,"Sydney says.  
  
They both nod and then somebody opens the door and in walks Vaughn he brings a cup of  
something."I hate you,"Sydney says.  
  
He smiles at her and shows her it's only water"I'd never dream of drinking coffee in  
front of you,"he says.  
  
She smiles and he then leans down and kisses her"how was your night?"he asks.  
  
"It was all right she woke up alot,"Sydney says.  
  
He grins at her and goes over and looks at his daughter"hi Meggy,"he says.  
  
Sydney smiles at his nickname for her"so when do you get out of here?"Jack asks.  
  
Sydney sighs"hopefully soon,"she says.  
  
They nod.  
  
***  
  
A while later it's just Sydney and Vaughn sitting in the hospital room when there comes  
a knock to the door."Come in,"he says.  
  
A big bunch of roses comes in and then you see Bridget walk by the person the person  
puts them down and you see it's Eric."Hey Syd,"Bridget says.  
  
"Hey Bridget hey Eric,"Sydney says.  
  
She hugs them both Bridget smiles at her and Sydney smiles back and then Eric goes  
over to Megan."Hi Meg,"he says.  
  
She looks at him with her green eyes"shes going to be a heartbreaker this one with those  
green eyes and the looks of both her parents she'll be a killer,"he says.  
  
Sydney smiles and looks at Vaughn who rolls his eyes"she won't have time to be a   
heartbreaker I won't let any male near her,"Vaughn says.  
  
Everyone in the room laughs"those are beautiful roses Eric Bridget thankyou,"Sydney says.  
  
"It's our pleasure Syd,"Bridget says.  
  
She hugs her again and then the doctor comes in"hi Sydney,"she says.  
  
"Hi doctor,"she says.  
  
"Well you can get out today if you want and take that little darling,"she says.Sydney   
miles at her"if you'll just sign the papers you can go."  
  
Sydney nods and she shoos everyone out and takes some clothes out while Vaughn gets  
Megan ready."You're going to see your room."  
  
The little girl looks at him he picks her up after dressing her and puts her in the  
baby carrier."She's so cute,"he says.  
  
Sydney looks over at him and smiles"like her mom,"he says.  
  
Sydney goes over and puts her arms around his waist"I love you,"she says.  
  
He smiles at her and she kisses him on the neck"let's go home,"he says.  
  
She nods and lets him go and Vaughn picks up the carrier and picks up Sydney's bag  
he takes her hand and she smiles they sign and then he gets the car and they get in  
and drive home.  
  
When they get there Sydney is happy to be home she takes Megan to her room and puts  
her in the cot and smiles.  
  
She looks down at her little girl"do you think we'll be okay?"Sydney asks.  
  
He looks at her and smiles"yes I do,"he says.  
  
She kisses him on the lips and then you see them walk out and go into the kitchen  
Sydney sits down on the couch.And he comes over bringing her something to eat she  
smiles and takes the plate.  
  
Vaughn smiles back and they switch on the tv with the volume low Sydney falls asleep  
half way through the movie.  
  
Then she wakes up to Megan crying and she sits up immediately and goes into Megan's  
room and watches as Vaughn tries to calm her."It's okay she needs to feed,"Sydney says.  
  
He turns around and smiles at her and she smiles back...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Sorry it's so short but I'm tired.So more this weekend I promise please enjoy  
and review.and there's angst to come so don't get use to this. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
You see Sydney and Vaughn lying in bed when there's the sound of crying Sydney wakes up.She gets up and goes over to the cot which is in their room.She smiles down at Megan.And picks her up.  
  
"Hi baby are you hungry?"she asks.  
  
She smiles and sits down in the rocking chair and pulls down her night dress and the baby Vaughn wakes up and smiles.  
  
"Is she all right?"he asks.  
  
Sydney looks up and smiles"yes she's fine,"she says.  
  
He nods and smiles at the scene that they make Sydney burps Megan and then rocks her to sleep and lays her down in the cot.  
  
She gets back into bed and looks at Vaughn who is smiling at her he strokes her forehead."How are you feeling?"he asks.  
  
"Tired,"she says.  
  
He nods his head and she lays down in bed and he puts his arms around her and she leans back."Night,"he says.  
  
"Night,"she says.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Sydney wakes up and notices that Vaughn is gone and she goes over to the cot and sees Megan is gone as well.  
  
She puts her robe on and leaves the bedroom she goes into the kitchen and finds Vaughn making breakfast and their daughter sitting in her carrier."Morning,"Sydney says.  
  
"Morning,"Vaughn says.  
  
She leans over and kisses him and then looks at her daughter and smiles"morning Meg how are you my baby?"she asks.  
  
The little girl looks at her mother and then looks away Vaughn comes over and puts a plate of food down in front of Sydney"eat,"he says.  
  
She smiles and sits down at the table"so what are we doing today?"she asks.  
  
"How about a picnic?"he asks.  
  
"Sounds good to me,"Sydney says.  
  
He nods she eats her breakfast she's about to pick Megan up when Michael shakes his head."I'll give her a bath this morning,"he says.  
  
She smiles at him and she goes to the bathroom and turns on the shower and takes her clothes off and gets in.  
  
A while later when she's ready her phone rings"Sydney,"she says.  
  
"Hi Syd it's Francie,"she says.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?"Sydney asks.  
  
"Can I come over?"Francie asks."So we can talk?"  
  
Sydney looks at Vaughn sitting talking to Megan"all right but Michael and I are taking Megan out for a picnic this afternoon,"Sydney says.  
  
"Oh okay maybe we'll talk later then,"Francie says.  
  
"No come over now it's all right,"Sydney says.  
  
"All right bye,"Francie says.  
  
"Bye,"Sydney says.  
  
***  
  
You see Sydney sitting on the couch a little while later talking to Francie."He broke up with me for her,"Francie says.  
  
Sydney looks at Vaughn who is sitting reading to Megan"I'm sure he'll come back Fran,"she says.  
  
The phone rings"hello,"Vaughn says."Syd it's for you."  
  
She nods and she gets up and goes over to the phone Vaughn mouths "it's Will"."Hi Syd,"he says.  
  
"Hi why are you calling?"Sydney asks.  
  
"I was just wondering if you and Mike would like to join Alice and I for   
  
lunch,"he says.  
  
Sydney rolls her eyes"oh we can't today we're taking Meg to the park,"  
  
she says.  
  
"Oh okay would you mind if we joined you?"Will asks.  
  
Sydney's eyes got wider she looks at Vaughn he comes over."He wants to come with us,"she whispers.  
  
"No,"Vaughn says.  
  
She smiles at him and kisses him on the cheek"sorry Will but we just want this to be a family outing,"Sydney says.  
  
"Oh okay then talk to you later,"he says.  
  
She nods her head.She puts the phone down and Francie looks at her and she just smiles."What was that about?"she asks.  
  
"Work,"Sydney says.  
  
Francie nods and they go back to talking.  
  
***  
  
A while later Francie is gone and Sydney and Vaughn are ready to go on their first picnic with their daughter.  
  
"Are you ready do we have everything?"Sydney asks.  
  
"Yes we do the picnic basket,blanket and we have Megan I think that's all we need,"Vaughn says.  
  
Sydney nods and grabs her car keys and her cell phone and they leave the house they lock up and head for the car.  
  
When they get to the park they lay down a blanket and sit down and put Megan's carrier there as well.  
  
"It's beautiful here,"Vaughn says.  
  
"It sure is,"Sydney says.  
  
She smiles at him and they bring out their lunches and they eat Megan has fallen asleep.Sydney checks on her daughter and smiles.  
  
"She's so cute,"she says.  
  
Vaughn nods and looks down at their daughter as well and smiles"that she does,"he says."And she's as beautiful as her mother."  
  
Sydney looks at him and smiles he leans back on the blanket and she lays down on his chest.They enjoy the nice sunny day.... 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
Life Is Sometimes Perfect  
by:Lili  
  
Chapter 15  
  
You see Sydney in the apartment and Megan was sitting in her carrier watching her mother cook dinner.  
  
Sydney finishes what she's suppose to be doing and goes over to her daughter"so what do you say we watch some tv until your father comes home?"she asks.  
  
The little girl just looks at her mother and gives a small smile.They go over to the couch and they sit down Syd sits the carrier down and she picks Megan up from where she's sitting and puts her in the small cot that her father and mother gave them.  
  
She watches Megan until she's asleep Sydney then goes back to the couch and sits down.She switches on the tv and starts watching Charmed.She hears the door open a half an hour later.  
  
She goes to the door and smiles when Vaughn comes over"evening handsome,"she says.  
  
He looks at her and smiles"hi beautiful,"he says.  
  
He goes over and kisses her"how was your day?"she asks.  
  
He just shakes his head and then he goes over to the cot where he sees his daughter sleeping."Terrible Kendall can be so infuriating,"he says.  
  
Sydney smiles when she sees him looking at Megan"well we knew that along time ago,"she says.  
  
Vaughn looks over at her"I know but he's gotten worse as time has worn on,"he says."I mean is that possible."  
  
Sydney laughs"yes I think it is,"she says.  
  
She puts some food on the plates for them and he takes them both while she grabs some water for both of them.  
  
She then sits down beside him on the couch and he kisses her on the forehead and they eat.  
  
They switched the channel after Charmed was done and they found a movie to watch.It was Cruel Intentions.Sydney is snuggled up against Vaughn"so what's this about?"Vaughn asks.  
  
Sydney picks up the tv magazine and flips through it she finds the movie"it's about two step siblings named Kathryn and Sebastian who make a bet that he can sleep with a girl named Annette,"Sydney says."It stars Sarah Michelle Gellar,Ryan Phillipe,Reese Whitherspoon and Selma Blair."  
  
"Sounds interesting,"Vaughn says.  
  
Sydney nods and she leans against his chest the movie begins Vaughn is stroking her hair.  
  
***  
  
You see them the next morning Sydney wakes up and stretches she looks up and sees that Vaughn is feeding Megan by a bottle.  
  
She smiles at the sight that the two of them make it's Saturday so everything's okay.Vaughn notices she's awake"hi,"he says.  
  
"Hi,"she says.  
  
She gets up and puts her robe on she goes over to the two of them and kisses Megan on the forehead.She looks at Vaughn and kisses him"I'm going for a shower,"she says.  
  
He nods his head and she goes into their bathroom you hear the water come on.She comes out a few minutes later.  
  
She's drying her hair"so when are your parents coming?"Vaughn asks.  
  
She goes over to her nightstand and looks at her watch"at 1 and the others are coming at half one,"she says.  
  
Vaughn nods and stands up and hands Megan over to Sydney and goes towards the bathroom.Sydney puts Megan in the carrier and starts getting changed.She looks at her daughter and smiles.  
  
"So baby girl you looking forward to seeing grandma and grandpa?"she asks.  
  
The little girl stares at her then Sydney picks her up and they go out to the kitchen and Sydney starts making some breakfast.  
  
Vaughn comes out and smiles at Sydney and goes out and gets the morning newspaper.He brings it back inside he sits down at the countertop.  
"Anything interesting?"Sydney asks.  
  
He looks at the front page"no nothing much,"he says.  
  
She nods and she sets his plate down in front of him and he smiles at her and she smiles back."This looks wonderful,"he says.  
  
Sydney smiles"thankyou,"she says.  
  
He nods and they eat"so what are we doing this morning?"Vaughn asks.  
  
Sydney smiles"well we need to go grocery shopping,"she says.  
  
He nods"all right,"he says."All right I'll join you on that."  
  
She looks at him disbelievingly."You can stay home if you want to we don't need you to come,"she says.  
  
Vaughn looks at her"but what if I want too?"he asks.  
  
"If you seriously want to then yes okay you can come,"she says.  
  
"Thankyou,"he says.  
  
She smiles at him and he smiles back.  
  
***  
  
At the grocery store Vaughn is pushing the trolley while Sydney is pushing the pram.Suddenly she knocks into someone by accident."Oh I'm sorry,"Sydney says.  
  
They see its Alice"Alice how are you?"Sydney asks.  
  
She glares at Sydney and then glares at Megan"first you take him from me and then Will leaves me,"she says."Neither of you deserve them."  
  
She storms away and Sydney looks at Vaughn in shock"wow what was that about?"Vaughn asks.  
  
"Will must have broken up with her and went back to Francie,"Sydney says.  
  
Vaughn smiles"good for him,"he says.  
  
Sydney smiles at him and he smiles back.  
  
***  
  
That afternoon you see them all sitting in the lounge drinking coffee or tea.  
"That was a great lunch Syd,"Bridget says.  
  
"Thankyou Bridget,"she says.  
  
Her friend smiles at her and she smiles back."So what happened between you and Alice will?"Sydney asks.  
  
Will looks down and Francie nods her head"she lost the baby a couple of days ago and she lied to me alot,"he says.  
  
Sydney shakes her head.  
  
You see someone standing outside of Megan's room looking in"hello my sweet,"she says.  
  
She is able to open the window but you don't see who it is because their faces are covered.She picks Megan up very carefully.And she is able to hand the baby out the window to another person while she got out and closed the windows.  
  
***  
  
A while later you see Sydney come into the room she looks down at the bed and notices that Megan is gone."Vaughn,"she says.  
  
He comes into the room and looks at her"what's wrong?"he asks.  
  
"She's gone,"Sydney says."Where's my baby?"  
  
She starts crying he comes over and takes her in his arms he looks in the cot and gasps."Jack phone the police,"he says.  
  
The police are there and so is the doctor Sydney became hysterical after about five seconds.She's been given some sleeping pills.The police are dusting for prints.  
  
Sydney is lying in bed and Bridget and Irina are with her."Do you know of anyone who could have done this,"the policeman asks Vaughn.  
  
"There are so many but most of them are in jail,"Vaughn says.  
  
The policeman nods his head they leave a while later Vaughn lies down on the bed beside Sydney."Where's my baby?"she asks.  
  
"Oh Syd,"Vaughn says.  
  
He wraps his arms around her.  
  
THE END.  
  
All will be explained Meg is not dead but instead of Jen being the child of the prophecy Megan is.  



End file.
